Heaven
by OdultChild
Summary: khyuhyun namja yang mencintai sungmin.Apa yang akan terjadi ketika sungmin memilih untuk menikah dengan yeoja yang di jodohkan oleh keluarganya?Apakah yang akan terjadi…?. Typo(s),Yaoi,Shonen-ai,Gaje,Jaka sembung bikin Mual


_Heaven_

_© OdultChild  
_

_kyumin_

angst gagal.

T

"khyuhyun namja yang mencintai yang akan terjadi ketika sungmin memilih untu menikah dengan yeoja yang di jodohkan oleh keluarganya?Apakah yang akan terjadi…?"

**Warning :**

Typo(s),Yaoi,Shonen-ai,Gaje,Jaka sembung bikin Mual

.

.

**I told you before if you hate yaoi better then don't read this fanfiction**

**.**

.

_Happy reading _

Kyuhyun bahagia memiliki sungmin begitu juga berbagai rasa,sedih,canda,tawa,kasih,sayang,cinta dan juga sebagainya.

Hari minggu tiba,kini mereka sedang bersantai di ruang tv di apartemen kyuhyun.

"Min ,kau akan menikah denganku kan?"Tanya kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

Entah mengapa mulutnya terasa gatal untuk tidak bertanya seperti dengan berat hati ia menanyakan hal yang saat ini meresahkan hati dan kyuhyun meragukan sungmin.

"lalu dengan siapa lagi?"jawab sungmin,lebih tepatnya Tanya sungmin balik sambil menengokan kepalanya supaya bisa melihat wajah kekasih berbalik ke posisi _televise_.

Sungmin tak marah atau bagaimana pun pertanyaan itu menyinggung tentang kepercayaan seorang kekasih kepada kekasihnya bukan?.

"denganku ! hanya denganku ! kau hanya boleh menikah denganku"ucap kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sungmin.

Ya setidaknya dengan jawaban mantap yang keluar dari bibir sungmin dapat sedikit menenangkan hati dan pikiran kyuhyun untuk saat ini.

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lain ada suara _tv_ yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

.

.

Sungmin sedang memasak makan malam untuknya dan juga tengah asyik memasak tiba-tiba ia meresakan sepasang tangan berada di perutnya memeluknya erat.

"Baby kau masak apa?"Tanya kyuhyun pelaku pemeluk perut sungmin.

"makanan kesukaanmu tentu tunggu saja di meja makan sebentar lagi akan selesai"ucap sungmin sambil mengelus tanggan kyuhyun yang ada di perutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"shireo aku mau membantu baby memasak!"seru kyuhyun.

Oh lihatlah yang di perbuat _si evil kyu_ itu!ia bilang ingin membantu kekasihnya tapi apa kyuhyun malah memperlambat kinerja sungmin untuk memasak saat ini di sebut membantu eoh?

"membantu apa?kalau begini aku jadi susah memasaknya kyu"ujar sungmin sifat _childish_ kyuhyun kumat lagi dan seperti inilah jadinya bila penyakit itu dan juga menyenangkan.

"membantu doa hehhe"jawab kyuhyun sambil terkekeh

Sungmin mematikan kompornya setelah dirasa masakan yang ia masak itu sudah kedua lengan yang tadi berada di perutnya terlepas,kyuhyun pemilik lengan itu berlari dengan girangnya kearah meja makan dan duduk manis di salah satu bangkunya.

Setelah makan malam mereka beranjak ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka,setelah sungmin membereskan meja makan dan mencuci semua piring kotor tentunya.

Mereka tidur di ranjang king size milik menatap kosong langit-langit kamar itu banyak sekali masalah yang menghantamnya ahir-ahir yang melihat gelagat aneh kekasihnya lantas bertanya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan baby?"Tanya kyuhyun sambil berusaha merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya dan menghadap sungmin.

"tidak ada,ayo tidur"jawab sungmin sambil memiringkan badannya membelakangi kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang kekasihnya mencari kehangatan di sana.

"baiklah jalja baby"ucap kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat,sebelum menutup matanya dan bergunam

"jalja nae sarang"

Dan pergi menyusul kyuhyun yang sudah duluan pergi ke samudra mimpi.

_'tuhan apakah aku akan menikmati kebahagian seperti ini lagi setelah aku pulang dari ilsan! Tuhan jangan ambil kebahagianku,kumohon jebal'_

Tebak itu suara hati siapa?yaps,kalian benar itu suara hati kelinci manis dan montok kita sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya,ia meraba-raba menyerengitkan dahi dengan matanya yang masih tertutup,dan terbuka lebar saat tanganya merasakan di sampingnya tak ada mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

Sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya saat melihat pintu balkon apartemenya yang terbuka dan di luar sana menampakan sesosok yang di carinya-_sungmin_\- sedang menikmati udara pagi yang dinging dengan sebuah selimut yang melilit tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan pelan menuju sosok langsung melingkarkan kedua lenganya panjangnya di perut sosok itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan sosok itu.

Sungmin sosok itu tersentak dari kegiatanya saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan panjang memeluk perut ratanya.

"baby "lirih kyuhyun dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur

"hmmm"sungmin hanya bergunam menanggapi lirihan kyuhyun

"sedang apa di sini eoh?bukankah disini dinggin?"Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukanya

"tidak ada kyu…aku hanya ingin menikmati udara pagi seoul"jawab sungmin

Setelah itu mereka beranjak dari balkon setelah beberapa lama dalam posisi itu.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat rapi dengan setelan baju casual dengan celana pendek selutut yang berwarna biru tengah merapikan tatan rambutnya saat ia mendengar teriakan sungmin yang memanggil namanya.

Hari ini sungmin akan pergi ke rumah orang tuanya di sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan kedua orang tua sungmin keluar dari kamarnya saat merasa penampilanya sudah rapi.

Mereka keluar dari apartemen kyuhyun,dan berjalan dengan jemari kyuhyun yang mengenggam erat jemari mungil sungminSesampainya di basement ponsel kyuhyun Berbunyi,Ia mengangkat panggilan itu setelah melihat ID si pemanggil.

_Appa's calling !_

"yeobuseo?"seru kyuhyun

"….."

"tapi appa aku ada keperluan"ucap kyuhyun sambil melirik sungmin

"..."

"apa tidak bisa di tunda eoh?"Tanya kyuhyun kini ia sedang berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya

"…"

"arraseo aku akan kesana sekarang"final

Kyuhyun membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras lalu melihat kearah sungmin dengan pandangan yang mengerti gelagat kekasihnya pun tersenyum lembut.

"ada apa?"tanyanya

"appa menyuruhku menggantikan posisinya di rapat pagi ini di kantor"ucap kyuhyun sudah pasti ia tak bisa mengantar sungmin bukan

"geunchana aku bisa naik bus kyu"jawab sungmin rasa sedih di dalam hatinya tak terelakan karena kyuhyun tak bisa mengantarnya pulang hari ini.

"mianhae baby,aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang ke akan mengantarmu ke halte ne?"ucap kyuhyun.

Ahirnya sungmin pulang ke ilsan dengan menggunakan kecewa tapi ia tak bisa memaksakan ke inginanya bukan?

.

.

Sungmin tiba di rumah orang tuanya di ilsan sesaat setelah menaik bus yang pulang dengan wajah sedih yang begitu disinilah sungmin berada di depan kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga rumah orang tuanya.

"jadi apa keputusanmu sungmin-ah?"Tanya sang appa memulai pembicaraan

"aku tidak bisa berkata tidak walaupun aku mau dan appa tak memberikanku izin untuk berkata tidak"jawab sungmin lesu

"jadi?"Tanya sang appa mencoba memastikan keputusan anak sulungnya itu.

"ya"ucap sungmin lirih

Orang tua sungmin tersenyum bahagia akhirnya anaknya menyerah.

"persiapkan dirimu tinggal satu minggu lagi kami sudah merencanakan kami yakin kau adalah anak yang baik"ucap eomma sungmin gembira

Dan inilah ahirnya ia memilih keluarganya dan meninggalkkan kekasih tampanya _kyuhyun_ demi membalas budi keluarganya kepada keluarga kim.

Ya,kalian benar sungmin di kyuhyun tak sungmin tak sanggup mengatakannya kepada kyuhyun karena ia tahu pasti bagaimana respon kyuhyun nantinyya

_Perjodohan_!masalah klise namun inilah yang sungmin alami dan ia terjebak di sungmin ingin enentangnya tapi ia tak mampu menentangnya.

Terlebih melihat wajah kyuhyun lagi setelah pembicaraaan dengan kedua orang merasa menjadi orang jahat untuk kyuhyun ,ia menerima perjodohan dengan seorang yeoja anak sahabat appanya tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun.

Ia di jodohkan dengan anak dari sahabat appanya yaitu keluarga itu bernama _kim sa eun_ seorang yeoja cantik yang sungmin lihat dari foto keluarga kim.

Sungguh sungmin sangat pusing dibuatnya karena itu ia menonaktikan ponselnya ia berencana tinggal selama beberapa hari di rumah ini dan akan kembali ke apartemen kyuhyun setelah ia merencanakan segala sesuatunya.

Sungmin memandang kosong langit-langit membayangkan wajah kyuhyun tengah tersenyum padanya membuat rasa nyeri menyeruak di dadanya.

"mianhae kyu mianhae.."lirih sungmin sambil menutup matanya,seketika itu juga bulir bening itu mengalir deras di pipinya

Sungmin berencana untuk pulang besok ia sudah tiga hari ia sudah sangat merindukan kyuhyun kekasih _tampan_-nya berencana tinggal dengan kyuhyun tiga hari kedepan dan pulang kembali usai ia memberitahu pernikahanya kepada kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun resah selama dua hari ini ia tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik pikiranya di penuhi dengan sungmin,sungmin dan Sungmin pergi pulang ke ilsan saat esoknya ia tak juga pulang ke apartemen kyuhyun padahal sungmin berjanji hanya satu hari saja disana tapi nyatanya sudah tiga hari ini ia tak pulang.

Dan selama itu nomor sungmin tak dapat di hubungi berpikiran untuk menjemput sungmin dan membawanya pulang ke apartemen miliknya namun ia tidak boleh seperti ituBukankah sungmin pulang ke pulang ke rumah kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tengah mencoba menghubungi sungmin dan terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat Ia rindukan dari ruang tamu apartemenya.

Kyuhyun langsung melempar ponselnya ke sofa dan berhambur memeluk sungmin yang berdiri di dekat pintu apartemenya,setelah berteriak,

"BABYYYY"dengan penyakit _Childishnya_.Sepertinya penyakit kyu yang satu ini kambuh

.

.

Kyuhyun sangat merindukan kekasihnya walau hanya tiga hari tak bertemu rasanya seperti seminggu untuknya di tambah lagi ponsel sungmin tak bisa di hubungi membuat tiga hari yang sepperti seminggu itu terasa lebih lama berlipat-lipat.

Mereka tengah berada di salah satu super market untuk berbelanja sungmin dengan cermat dan cepat memilah,memilih dan mengambil keperluannya dan kyuhyun untuk satu bulan kedepan.

Setelah itu mereka keluar dengan belajaan mereka sungmin menunggu di depan gerbang super market ia merasa ingin kesini.

Kendaraan saat ini banyak berlalu lintang di sepanjang jalan sungmin mengedarkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati seorang kakek yang hendak menyebrang.

"annyeong harabeoji!"seru sungmin

Kakek itu menoleh dan tersenyum meraih punggung dan tanggan kanan kakek itu untuk di tuntunnya

"aku bantu menyebrang ne"ucap sungmin sambil mulai melangkah untuk menuntun kakek itu menyebrang jalan.

Kyuhyun mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di parkiran menyerengitkan dahi saat tak menemukan sungmin di depan membawa mobilnya ke depan gerbang dan menepikan mobilnya saat ia tak menemukan sosok sungmin.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya sambil mengedarkan pandanganya di sepanjang kerana tak menemukan sungmin akhirnya kyuhyun menyerah ia memilih menghubungi ponsel sungmin untuk menanyakan keberadaan sosok yang ia cintai itu.

"…."

"baby kau di mana?"Tanya kyuhyun saat sungmin menjawab panggilanya

"…"

"diam disana aku akan kesana"

Setelah itu kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya dan melaju ke tempat sungmin berada sekarang.

Setelah sampai di sebrang jalan kakek itu berterimakasih kepada sungmin dan pergi setelah mendapat balasan sebuah senyum lembut dari tersenyum menatap kakek itu,ia jadi merindukan harabeojinya.

Sungmin merah ponsel yang ada di saku panggilan dari kyuhyun yang menanyakan selesai memberitahui keberadaanya ia mematikan ponselnya.

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya heran saat melihat telapak kananya ada sebuah tulisan,

**Harabeoji tunggu di kafe di depan supermarket tadi besok pagi jam 10:45 annyeong _sungminie _**

Tulisan itu berasal dari mana?pikir sungmin namun kegiatanya itu terhenti oleh intrupsi suara klason mobil yang familiar di mobil kyuhyun

Sungmin menaiki mobil kyuhyun setelah kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk nya.

.

.

Sungmin masih binggung apa maksud dan asal tulisan di telapak tanganya kemarin namun ia tetap mengikuti tulisan itu dan di sinilah sungmin di sebuah kafe di depan supermarket yang sungmin kunjungi kemarin bersama kyuhyun.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe itu ia sapu pandanganya dan tersenyum saat pandanganya bertabrakan dengan kakek yang ia yakini yang kemarin di bantunya.

Kakek itu mempersilahkan sungmin duduk di depannya.

"ayo duduk?"kata sang kakek ramah

"gumowo sudah lama menunggu ne?"ucap sungmin

"tidak apa,mau minum apa?"Tanya kakek itu lagi

"capucchino saja,"ucap sungmin

Kakek itu memanggil pelayan dan memesan beberapa pesanan untuknya dan itu memulai percakapan setelah pesanan mereka datang.

"kau pasti bingungkan?"Tanya kakek itu

Sungmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan kakek itu

"aku _sooman_, _lee sooman_ punya sesuatu untukmu sungmin-ah"kakek yang mengaku bernama _sooman_ itu merogoh sakunya dan tersenyum ketika menemukan sesuatu di dalam itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya.

"ini untukmu,kalung ini bisa mengetahui cinta akan berwarna biru bila ia dipakai oleh cinta sejatimu namun ia akan berwarna merah bila itu bukan cinta sejatimu"jelas kakek sooman panjang lebar dan memberikan kalung itu kepada sungmin setelah membuka tempatnya.

"apa maksud harabeoji?"Tanya sungmin Bagaimanapun kakek sooman itu orang asing orang yang baru sungmin kenal kemarin malam

"aku tahu apa masalahmu sungmin-ah,aku tahu melihat keburukan di masa tak mau itu terjadi dan perlu kau tahu aku adalah sahabat kakekmu dulu"

Sungmin tertegun dengan kejutan yang di katakana kakek di depanya entah mengapa sungmin percaya semua perkataan kakek itu.

Setelah lama berbincang-bincang kakek itu pergi meninggalan Sungmin yang masih setia dalam memperhatikan kalung yang ada di tangganya ini kalung dengan bandul forst seperti setetes air.

.

.

Sungmin bersuara setelah makan malamnya dan kyuhyun beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil kalung itu.

"kyu coba pakai ini"ucap sungmin sambil memakaikan kalung itu di leher kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya dia saja saat sungmin memakaikan kalung di melihat bandul kalung itu sangat enarik dan unik.

"apa ini?"Tanya kyuhyun

"ini untukmu aku membelinya kemarin saat aku pulang ke ilsan"jawab sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum saat meihat kalung itu yang semula berwarna putih bening menjadi Biru,berarti kyuhyun memang cinta sejatinya.

"Benarkah! Terimakasih baby ini sangat indah"Ucap Kyuhyun senang

Mereka pun menutup malam itu dengan pelukan hangat.

.

.

Esoknya sungmin sudah rapi ia berencana pulang ke ilsan sekarang saatnya kyuhyun tahu.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ia beranjak dari ranjangnya saat tak melihat sungmin disampingnya. Kyuhyun melihat sungmin yang sudah rapi dengan koper di sampingnya di ruang tamu apartemennya setelah beberapa waktu mencari sosok itu.

"baby mau kemana?"Tanya kyuhyun bingung pandangan matanyapun belum terlalu jelas.

"kyu…aku akan pulang ke semua di jodohkan oleh orang ini bukan ke inginanku,aku harus membalas budi orang tuaku, karena itulah aku menerima perjodohan waktu dekat ini aku akan menikah dengan seorang yeoja anak dari sahabat appa. dan sekarang aku harus tinggal,saranghae jeongmal saranghae kyu"ucap sungmin panjang lebar dengan wajah yang di penuhi oleh airmata lalu keluar dari apartement kyuhyun yang masih tertegun akan semua yang terjadi barusan.

Kyuhyun terdiam berusaha mencerna kalimat-kalimat sungmin .namun ia segera tersadar saat sebuah kalimat yang membuat dadanya sesak,

Selamat tinggal!

SE LA MAT tinggal!

Sebentar apa tadi?tadi sungming berkata SE LA MAT TINGgal!

SELAMAT TINGGAL

Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar apartemenya berusah mengejar sungmin namun nihil,ia tak menemukan namja mungil dengan nafas terengah-engahnya telah di area halaman apartemen itu ia melihat sungmin memasuki sebuah mobil dan mobil itu pun perlahan melaju.

Kyuhyun berlari berusaha menggapai mobil itu dan berteriak-teriak.

"SUNGMIN….LEE SUNGMIN"

Ia tak perduli oleh beberapa tatapan orang-orang yang memendangnya aneh dijalanan yang walau masih pagi sudah terlihat ramai.

"CHAKKAMAN…LEE SUNGMIN CHAKAMANNNNNN"

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menggapai mobil itu,

"lee sungmin kau tidak boleh pergi..lee sungmin kembali KEMBALI hiks hiks"

Brukk

Hilang sudah kekuatan kyuhyun tubuhnya ambruk di jalan raja yang masih menangis meraung-raung meneriaki nama sungmin untuk kembali padanya,

"TIDAKKK …LEE sungmin ,kau tidak boleh tidak boleh menikah dengan hanya boleh menikah denganku,hanya denganku,tidak lee sungmin KEMBALI"

"lee sungmin kembali…"lirih kyuhyun Seketika itu juga kyuhyun kehilangan kesadaranya dan

.

.

.

.

AWAS **TBC**

**a/n**

Huwwaaaaaa Huwaaaa Maafkan daku :'( Karena bikin ff gak becus demi apa aku gak tahu kalau bakalan ada kalimat yang akan hilang di ff kalau di copy demi apa aku sangat minta ,I am sorry,Maap Huwaaaa dan untuk kelasahan lainnya akan ku coba perbaiki.

Demi apa aku mah apa atuh cuma author Newbie yang gak tahu apa-apa tapi sok-sok an pengen bikin epep Huwwwaaaa sekali lagi maaf.#**BOw**


End file.
